Polymer compositions useful in ophthalmic lenses (e.g., contact lenses and/or intraocular lenses) are known in the art. However, there is a need in the art for new polymer materials with improved chemical and physical properties. For example, polymer compositions having improved oxygen permeability, optical clarity, and/or durability are needed. Also of interest would be polymer compositions that are fabricated via more environmentally friendly processes (e.g., polymer products that can be obtained via reduced emission and/or emission-free reactions).
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved polymer compositions that can be used in, among other things, contact lenses and/or intraocular lenses.